


Surprise For Adora

by curiousscientistkae



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fan Children, Fluff, Future Fic, Next Generation, Nods to Seamista Bowfuma and Scorptra
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:15:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24745195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/curiousscientistkae/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: Future Au Fic. Adora has been away for a couple weeks now on a mission. She is set to return home on her birthday. Because of this, Glimmer and her and Adora's children set up a little surprise for her.
Relationships: Adora/Glimmer (She-Ra)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	Surprise For Adora

**Author's Note:**

> Note: the ages for the kids in this, Harper is just shy of 15 and Mira and Micah are 7 and a half

It is an odd sight to see the Queen of Brightmoon up and about before ten and not complain about it. Normally when she is up at this hour, she either has a death grip on a coffee mug and her glare can kill any man, or she is clinging to Adora and attempting squeeze in a few more moments of shut eye. However, with her wife away at the moment she cannot do the latter. Somehow, though, she only has needed one cup of the hot, dark drink. Maybe that’s because today is a special day. How can she sleep in when the love of her life is coming back later. Not to mention, it is also her birthday. 

Adora was pulled away from Brightmoon nearly two weeks ago. Such is the life of being She-ra and dealing with minor skirmishes. Even if the Horde has long since been defeated, conflicts still appear every now and again. Mostly bandits and others of the sorts but sometimes there is the pop up of those who never lost their loyalty to the former near empire and try to turn or take over again. No need for another war when peace has been around for so long. When areas cannot handle what is going on themselves, Adora tends to get called to aid them. It sucks that she got pulled away so closed to the date she and Glimmer choose for her birthday. At least she gets to return home on it. 

She won’t be home until the afternoon as the travel from where she is takes a couple days. Glimmer starts to smile to herself, already hearing Adora going off on a rant on how she wishes she had teleportation so she could just return home in the blink of an eye. Glimmer is happy that her wife doesn’t have said powers as it allows her to have time to set up a surprise for her. This is another reason why she is up so early. Now she just has to get everyone else up. 

The queen decides to find her eldest child first. She will be the easiest to get ready for the day. Between being a fair amount older than her siblings and gaining her mom’s circadian rhythm, she most likely has been up for a couple hours now. It is just that matter of locating her. At least it gives her an excuse to stretch out her wings. A perk of being queen is now no one can tell her off about flying in the halls. Thankfully with the morning, not many people are walking about the halls. Less for her to try and avoid. 

The first place she looks is her room. The inside of the teenager’s room is empty of any life forms. Only a neatly made bed, books neatly stacked on a table, and her favorite short sleeve jacket draped over a chair tells Glimmer there has been some sort of life in the room. Off to the next room. Searching from room to room takes some time before she finally finds her daughter. 

The tall, tan, lean teenager leans on the wall of one of the many halls in Brightmoon, one foot planted on the smooth surface. Harper’s near shoulder length, slightly wavy, two toned, sparkling blonde hair has been neatly brushed. She has put on her nicest blouses and a set of colorful bracelets on her right arm. Her purple eyes look over her glasses, staring down at the communication pad in her hands. She bites down on her thumb in thought. Slowly, and now walking, Glimmer moves closer to Harper. When she catches her mother out of the corner of her eye, the teenager looks up. “Oh, hey Ma.”

“What are you up to, AJ?” Glimmer asks, using the nickname for her daughter. 

“Just talking to Robin and Newt. We are trying to plan a day next week to hang out.”

“Well have fun with that. Don’t forget about helping today. Have you seen your brother or sister?”

“Nope. Mira is probably still out cold but I have no idea about Micah. Do you want me to help you find them?”

“Nah. I can find them myself. I’ll catch you later.”

Glimmer goes back to searching for her other children. She has a strong feeling where they can be, as one probably has not moved far since last night. Using her powers, in a blink of an eye, she is in the large bedroom shared by the youngest members of the Brightmoon royal family. Sure enough, both are in their beds, though the siblings do two very different things. 

The younger of the twins, Micah, looks up right away from a game he is playing. His short, dark violet hair sticks up all over and every which way but his sky blue eyes light up upon seeing his mother. Almost as if he suddenly gains the powers to teleport, he is at Glimmer’s side, holding onto her leg. The queen smiles and reaches down, picks up her young son and holds him in her arms. She boops him on his freckled nose.

“Morning, Mic. Are you excited for your mommy to come home today?” she asks. The response Glimmer receives is in a sound of approval and a nod. Glimmer turns her attention to the other being in the room. 

On her own bed, Micah’s twin sister lays fast asleep. Laying is a bit of an understatement, however. The young girl has half her body hanging off her bed, her sheets tangled all around her body. A small snore escapes her, every exhale blowing some strains of her long, jet black hair from her own light, freckled face. Glimmer rolls her eyes. 

“How long has she been like that?” she looks back at Micah. 

“Since I woke up,” he tells her. 

“Alright. Well, you go get dressed. I’m going to wake her and then we have to get ready for mommy. AJ is near the library. Mind meeting her there or finding her if I can’t get Mira up right away?”

“Okay, Mama!”

She places him down. The second his feet touch the ground, Micah walks off to get ready for the day. Freed, she walks over to her daughter’s bed. Carefully, Glimmer shakes the upside down, tangled up girl. Mira groans and attempts to flip around, only getting caught up in her blankets. Glimmer sighs and tries again.

“Come on, you. I hate getting up as much as you do but you gotta do it. Unless you want to miss out on the party.”

One of Mira’s ice blue eyes opens up. She looks at her mother for a moment, sleep still written all over her, before blinking and opening her other eye. A yawn escapes her before she speaks. “I’m up, I’m up…”

“ _ Sure.  _ Let’s get you out of this so we can get ready.”

Mira is of little help in freeing her body from her blankets. Since this is far from an uncommon occurrence, it does not take long for Glimmer to untangle her daughter. The rest of Mira’s body slips to the ground. A small grunt escapes her before she sits herself up, yawning again. 

“How late did you stay up last night? I told you that everyone had to get up early today,” Glimmer asks, kneeling down. 

“I don’t know. It took me a while to fall asleep. I tried,” Mira tells her. 

“Well, at least you tried. Think you have the energy to get ready? We got a lot of stuff to do and we need all hands on deck.”

Mira nods and stands to her feet, stretching out her body. Hoping that she will not crawl back into bed, Glimmer informs her daughter where to meet up before leaving the room. There are a couple things she must attend to before getting the party ready. Another reason to get up early. She quickly meets up with some of her advisers, gets things in order so she is not backed up the next several days, and tidies up her own room so Adora doesn’t have a mess to come home to. Once everything is in order, she heads off to find her children, hoping they are all finally together. 

She teleports into a decent size room. Thankfully, all three of her children are all inside. The twin siblings sit together on the ground, attempting to wrap the presents the family have gotten for Adora. The one that sits in Mira’s lap is haphazardly covered in paper. She has tape all over her hands and the edges of her red cloak, ripping them off when she needs them. Micah, meanwhile, attempts to wrap a ribbon around his box with his magic. He only is able to get it into a knot before during the rest manually. Near the table that sits in the middle of the room is Harper, who is smoothing out a golden cloth. 

Mira is the first to notice the entrance of her mother. “Do you think Mommy will like this, Mama?” She picks up her attempt at wrapping a present. The wrapping clearly shows off the toy stuff horse she picked out. 

“I am sure she will love it, Mimi,” Glimmer tells her, “and I think that is enough tape. You don’t need all the ones on you.” 

Mira adds one more tape on the paper, causing Glimmer to roll her eyes. She then takes the present as well as Micah’s and sets them down on the table, joining the other two that Harper has brought down. 

“How much longer do we have until Mom comes back?” Harper asks when her mother is close.

“Not that long. She’ll send me a message when she is just about to reach the castle. There should be plenty of time to decorate. Did you and the twins get everything?”

Harper nods and gestures with her head at the stack of supplies behind her. With everyone and everything gathered, the family gets to work. First they tie up the balloons they have gathered to the chairs and objects to weigh them down on the table. At one point, Mira decides to attempt tying one to the hood of her brother’s jacket without him noticing but Harper quickly pulls her away. They then get to setting down the plates and silverware. This allows Micah to get in more practice with casting levitation spells and he manages not to drop and break anything. As things move along, Harper begins to set up a radio filled with Adora’s favorite songs, though joking the whole time she can just make the music with her powers. 

Soon comes the finishing touches. Colorful streamers. This is left mostly up to the queen, as she can fly up and hang them down from the ceiling and reach higher areas of the wall that not even Harper can reach. When she flies down to grab some more of the pastel color, she feels a tug on her shirt.

“Can you lift me up so I can hang some, Mama?” Micah asks her, his eyes bright. 

“Sure thing, kiddo!” Glimmer bends down and picks him up from under his armpits. Mother and son go up in the air and decorate the wall. The second she soars back down and places her youngest on the ground, Mira is at her side, asking to do the same thing. Not wanting her to feel left out, the queen picks up her daughter and the two finish up the decorations. 

Now with everything done, the four family members all take a look at their work. The room has a mix of Brightmoon’s colors of blues and purples along with Adora’s signature golds and whites. Glimmer bites her thumb in thought, running down her mental list, making sure nothing has been missed. Really, the only thing that they have left to do is get the cake, which waits in the other room until the missing member returns home. Thankfully, that does not take too terribly long.

As the finishing touches are being done, Glimmer’s communication pad makes a noise. Glimmer nearly jumps out of her skin from excitement as she grabs it and opens up the message. Adora is at the castle and wondering where everyone is. The queen quickly types away their location, sends her message, and sets the deceive aside. She takes one more look around the room. Everything is all set and ready for Adora the second she steps into the room. Happy with the work, Glimmer waits a few feet away from the door in anticipation for her wife. Mira and Micah stand close by, both vibrating, while Harper decides to use one of her powers to turn invisible, wanting to add to the surprise. 

Some long moments pass before the doors creek open. Adora quickly appears, dressed in white and gold clothing, a red shoulder cape flowing behind her, and her hair free from any restraints. She has no time to say anything nor react to seeing the decorations before her youngest children charge at her, each tackling and holding onto one of her legs. As if it is bad enough she begins to lose her balance from their force, Glimmer watches her wife suddenly tumble backwards, a yelp escaping her, before everyone crashes to the ground. Harper quickly reappears, holding onto her mother. 

“Kids!” Glimmer shouts, her wings suddenly spreading out far. “Don’t kill her! And leave some room for me!”

Adora can only laugh and she sits up and wraps her arms around all her children. “I guess I was really missed! Were all of you good for your mama?” she asks, her blue eyes momentarily looking at her youngest daughter. When all the children say yes, she gives them each a kiss on the forehead before finding her feet. Now it is Glimmer’s turn to hug the warrior. They two wrap their arms around each other tight, neither wanting to let go of the other. Instinctively, Glimmer’s large, feathered, lilac wings wrap around her wife, encasing them in a cocoon. 

“I’ve missed you, love,” Glimmer softly whispers into Adora’s ears.

“I’ve missed you also, hon,” Adora replies. 

The two pull away every so slightly, allowing enough room for them to lock their lips together. A comfortable warmth spread all throughout Glimmer’s body. Despite it being a relative small amount of time in the grand scheme of things, two weeks away from Adora has been agonizing. She has missed the feeling of her wife’s strong arms holding her tight and the safety the closeness brings her. She soaks in the kiss, taking in every ounce of love and joy from it, even as she hears the twins react in disgust by it. 

They are slow to pull apart. Glimmer wishes for another already, missing the feeling of Adora’s lips on hers. She is about to connect their foreheads, a common lovely gesture between them, but something stops her midway. Glimmer quickly pulls her head back to get a better look. 

“What the hell happened to you?!?” she asks. 

In her haste to be back in Adora’s arms, Glimmer failed to notice a large band aid covering Adora’s nose. The queen’s body tells her to reach up and grab a hold of the warrior’s face to get a clearer look but she resists that urge. Instead she looks at the rest of her body and notices bandages poking out of the sleeve of her right arm. What else is hidden under her clothes? “Adora!”

“I’m fine! It’s nothing, don’t worry!” Adora quickly states. She pulls away and throws her hands up in defense. “They won’t even scar like the others!”

“What happened while you were there?”

“Just some scuffles. It’s no big deal.”

Glimmer sighs, pinching the bridge of her nose. She shouldn’t be  _ that  _ shocked her wife has come one a bit worse for wear. Still, she is holding out for the day Adora breaks her record for how long she can go without being injured during a mission. Right now it is at three. 

“You are such an idiot, you know that?” Glimmer says defeated. 

“Yeah but I am  _ your  _ idiot. Forever.” Adora beams as she sticks up her hand and points to the purple ring with crescent moons on her finger. 

“Dork.”

“What is going on here anyway?” 

“It’s for your birthday, Mama!” Mira shouts. She runs over to the table and starts pointing everything out. “We got ya presents, a cake which is in the other room, and we spent all day decorating! I even got up early to help!”

“‘Early’ as in she didn’t put up a fight,” Glimmer whispers into Adora’s ear. The blonde holds back a snort before stepping forward, taking in all the sights. She says nothing as she runs a hand absentmindedly across the yellow table cloth, staring in awe at the streamers hanging down from the high ceiling and all the star decorations plastered on the walls. 

“You guys really didn’t have to do this. Why did you do it?” Adora asks, turning to her family.

“Because we love you.”

“Ma has been planning this since the day you messaged her that you were coming back today,” Harper adds on. “Why not only celebrate you coming home in one piece and your birthday as well?”

“Gods, you guys are the best.” Adora can’t help but wipe a tear from her eye. 

“Kids, go get the cake so we can eat and we can see what Mommy thinks of your presents.”

Harper guides her siblings to the other room to collect the cake, leaving their mothers alone for a brief moment. While they are gone, Adora walks up to her wife once more and hugs her from behind, rests herself right between her wings, and places her chin on Glimmer’s shoulder. 

“You really didn’t have to do this, ya know,” Adora says softly. 

“I know. But you deserve it, Starlight. Enjoy it!” 

“With you and the kids around, I know I will.”

The two share one more kiss before their children return with the cake. It is chocolate with white frosting and a decent number of yellow candles sticking out haphazardly. Someone had too much fun putting them in. Harper is the one who carries it in while Micah carefully holes a knife in his hands and Mira a small box of matches. Once the cake is put down, Harper takes the matches from her sister before lighting the candles up. 

Everyone gathers around the cake. When all the candles are lit, everyone of course starts to sing. Adora turns a slight shade of red and sheepishly looks away from her family. When the singing finally dies down, Adora blows out the flames. She then grabs the knife and begins cutting into the cake. While she does this, Mira turns on the radio, filling the room with music. When everyone has a slice of cake in front of them, they all settle down and dig in. 

While they eat, Adora recounts the details of her mission to her starry eyed children. She tells them of how she ended up getting her most recent injuries, coming from when she got caught off guard and jumped by a number of her enemies. Still she tells them She-ra was able to take them down with on sweat. Adora also recounts how nice the villagers were. When she is done telling her story, one by one the children pipe up with their own. 

Mira quickly takes charge, speaking first and talking about how she and one of her closest friends, Onca, challenged each other to see who can climb the highest. She tells her mother how she nearly beat the half cat, half scorpion child until her foot slipped and she fell down a branch. Mira quickly reassures Adora that she didn’t fall far and got down just fine after she lost but it doesn’t stop the blonde from running a hand down her face. 

Thankfully the other two have less heart racing stories. Micah tells his mother about learning new spells from Glimmer and his Great Aunt Castaspella and finally starting to get the hang of one of them and it not blowing up in his face. Harper does not have much to say other than how her own training is going and some things going around the castle. 

“You guys sure had a lot of fun without me, it seems,” Adora says. 

“We had to make up for how boring it was without you,” Glimmer teases. 

Adora rolls her eyes. “I guess it is time to see what you all got me. I wonder what this is.”

She grabs Mira’s present first. Opening it up, the horse inside is tawny in color and has a darker mane, looking much like Swift Wind before Adora she accidentally infused him with magic. The next one up is from Harper. Inside are some new pieces to a board game the two play with each other. Micah’s has stuffed his boxed up present with some drawings he has done. Last but not least is Glimmer’s. It is a new journal for her to write about her day in good or bad.

“I love all of these you guys, thank you,” Adora tells everyone. 

“Happy birthday, love, glad to have you back,” Glimmer says. 

The next few hours are spent all together, laughing, talking, and playing games with each other. Everyone enjoys being back together after a while apart. At one point, Glimmer decides to mess around with her wife and see if she still has it in her to correctly guess when she will teleport back besides her. Adora is a little rusty, since neither have done this in quite some time, but after the fourth time she is able to guess it right, pecking Glimmer’s cheek the second she appears. 

By the time night falls, the family ends up in a living room. Glimmer and Adora cuddle on the couch with the blonde haired warrior resting across the queen’s lap. The children lay nearby, curled up together on a bundle of blankets and pillows. Harper has one sibling on either side of her, Micah lying his head on her abdomen and Mira on her shoulder. A fire is lit nearby, keeping the chilly winter air away. At some point, Adora gestures to her eldest and signs to her, asking her if the twins are asleep. Harper nods, not wanting to move her arms and wake her brother and sister up. 

“I’m glad everyone had fun,” Adora whispers loud enough for Glimmer to hear. 

“Did you have fun? That is what matters most,” Glimmer replies. She starts to run her fingers through her wife’s hair. 

“Hmmm…” Adora shuts her eyes and tilts her head, soaking in the feeling of Glimmer’s fingers on her scalp. “I did, hon. One of the best I ever had.”

“You say that every year,” Glimmer snorts. 

“Because they are all amazing. Is there something wrong with that?”

“None at all. We all wanted to make sure you had a good welcome and birthday.”

“You four are more than enough for me, Glitter-bug.”

“You are going to be staying here for a while, right? No more missions for a while?”

“I don’t think so. But you know how they can randomly pop up.” Adora yawns. 

“Rest, Adora. You’ve had a long couple of weeks. I’ll teleport us into bed in a little bit, alright?” 

Adora says nothing. She shifts, flipping over onto her side, and burying her face into Glimmer’s body. A soft smile grow’s across Glimmer’s face before she places a small kiss on Adora’s temple. 

“ G’night, Adora. Sweet dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> so my friend Meg (freezingmyblitzballs on tumblr and Say_Anything on ao3) has been doing a lot of stuff with her own fankids (they are on her tumblr check it out) and it got me wanting to do some stuff with mine again. I really need to work on them more but eh, why not do some dumb fluff with them! 
> 
> If y'all have any questions you can ask here or on my tumblr (same name handle) but I hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
